


Perfect

by eymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu have the perfect relationship that everyone wished for, until Wonwoo waited for mingyu for 2 years to come back after working abroad.But when Mingyu came back, everything has changed.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> a simple minwon fluff drabble for #WonGyu_Day 💜💚 
> 
> while reading, i recommend to listen to this playlist: [Click here](https://open.spotify.com/user/eymigee/playlist/5sC3DhsrccZVh3C4Tii5sr?si=0bCheVpiQ6Osc9UNXVCLbQ)

Wonwoo and Mingyu are in relationship for almost 7 years now. It became a bomb when they both came out and confess about their relationship. Some of them still love and support them and some of them cursed the hell out of them but they don't care nonetheless. 

Wonwoo was done completing his military service few years back, they maintained their relationship despite of lacking of communication. Now, Mingyu is also done with his military service but as soon as he finished his, tons of job and offers was being offered to Mingyu but he turned it down because he wants to be with Seventeen and also, Wonwoo. 

But after a year, Mingyu was offered a job outside the country as a fashion model for 2 years. It's one of his dreams that's why Wonwoo didn't stop Mingyu in accepting the job knowing that it will make Mingyu happy. 

When Mingyu is already working in another country, they maintained their relationship strong. They make sure that they will be able to talk everyday even though their time zones are completely different. 

**********************

Now, two years have passed and Mingyu is coming home. Wonwoo is excited of course, he'll be lying if he isn't, since it'll be 3 days until Mingyu comes back. Wonwoo is not the type to prepare for everything but atleast he wants to surprise his boyfriend by buying some gift for congratulating him.  
It doesn't take too long for Wonwoo to think on what gift he should buy, but he took hours looking for it and hoping Mingyu will like it. 

 

Wonwoo woke up before the sunrise, preparing everything. Cleaning his apartment, buying groceries and Mingyu's favorite snacks, made a reservation to Mingyu's favorite restaurant because he knows how much he missed those. 

**********************

It's the day where Mingyu will come home. Everyone is excited, the carats, his family, the rest of Seventeen members, and of course his boyfriend, Wonwoo. Both of them had a deal that when Mingyu comes home after his contract in LA, he wants Wonwoo to be the one that he likes to see first before anyone else. Of course, Wonwoo agreed to it and patiently waited for him to come back.

After he did everything, Wonwoo take a bath, made himself presentable, put a perfume that Mingyu bought for him. Everything is now settle and the only thing that's left is to see Mingyu. Wonwoo drive his way to the airport. 

When Wonwoo's already at the airport, he waited patiently to for Mingyu to show up. Mingyu messaged him before his flight that the plane will come around 3pm. When Wonwoo checked his watch. it's almost 4pm now. Did the flight got delayed? But he's sure, Mingyu will tell him beforehand. Wonwoo thought. 

Wonwoo kept waiting and still no signs of Mingyu. To buy some time, he's about to roam around the airport while waiting for Mingyu, he saw a familiar figure, he's not sure if it's Mingyu because it's too far so he went closer to check.

As he kept on walking towards the guy's direction, he's already sure that it's Mingyu. It is his Mingyu. But suddenly, Wonwoo stopped walking halfway. 

He stopped when he saw a girl went to Mingyu and talked to him. The conversation lasted for almost 10 minutes. Mingyu looked so excited and happy, so is the girl that he's talking with. 

Wonwoo knew Mingyu all too well. He will not do anything stupid. Maybe it's just a friend of his. He convinced himself.  
Before the girl and Mingyu part ways, Mingyu hugged the girl and wave goodbye. That time, Wonwoo felt his chest tightened. 

After the conversation, Mingyu was about to walk when he saw Wonwoo standing from afar, looking at him, no expressions at all. 

"Shit" Mingyu said when he saw Wonwoo. 'He probably saw us, shit', Mingyu thought as he run towards Wonwoo and hugged the latter so tight. Wonwoo responded to the hug but just a merely a second, then Wonwoo let go of Mingyu. 

"Welcome Home" Wonwoo smiled blankly. 

"Babe, he's just a friend, believe me" Mingyu explained. 

"Why are you explaining?" Wonwoo asked.

"Because that look of yours. You're angry" Mingyu said as he put a worried face. 

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not"

"Wonwoo—"

"Let's just go home"

Wonwoo cuts off Mingyu and walked along with Mingyu's baggage. Mingyu kept whispering 'stupid' to himself as he followed Wonwoo. 

When Wonwoo is driving home, both of them are silent in the car. None of them speaking, especially that there's a heavy atmosphere right now that's coming from Wonwoo. Mingyu wants to initiate a conversation but he knows that Wonwoo might get pissed even more so he just keep his mouth shut. 

Wonwoo was about to say something, when Mingyu's phone ring. Someone is calling Mingyu but the latter just kept on looking at the phone, contemplating if he should answer it. 

"Aren't you going to answer that? It seems urgent"

Mingyu gulped as he answered the phone. Wonwoo sensed that something is wrong. They way Mingyu acts, it's not normal.  
Mingyu might not tell but Wonwoo can hear the person he's talking with. It's definitely that girl earlier. He bite his lower lips.

After the call. Everything went silent again. Mingyu cannot take the silence so he already talked to Wonwoo. 

"Won?"

"Yes?"

"C-Can you drive me home?"

"I'm already driving home."

"No, I mean, to my apartment"

Wonwoo went silent, he didn't asked Mingyu why so he just nodded in response. 

When they arrived Mingyu's apartment, Mingyu told him that there's  
something he needs to take care of before anything else and request Wonwoo to go back to his apartment for now and so Wonwoo complied. 

When Wonwoo came back to his apartment and opened the door, it seems like Mingyu didn't come home at all, since he's not with him. He knows that he can't throw tantrums with Mingyu especially that he just got home and he doesn't want to burden Mingyu. 

But Wonwoo felt sad everytime he recall the moment when Mingyu promised that Mingyu wants to see him first when come back to Korea, but unfortunately, it didn't happened. "Time changes, so are , people" Wonwoo talked to himself. 

Two hours have passed and Wonwoo didn't noticed that he slept at the couch. When he checked his phone, it has so many missed calls and texts from Mingyu. He immediately sits up and check all notifications he received. 

8 missed calls  
2 text messages received

When Wonwoo opened his inbox, Mingyu texted him. 

"I need to tell you something. Meet me to the park where we usually go"

Wonwoo frozed as he read the message. Something's wrong. Something's definitely wrong. Is Mingyu breaking up with him? From all of the things he saw today, it's possible. Does Mingyu doesn't want him anymore? He don't know, he's not sure. His mind is a mess right now. 

But to prepare for the worst, Wonwoo prepared himself so it wouldn't hurt him that much. He replied Mingyu. "Okay"

Wonwoo is already at the park that Mingyu told him to be at, but no one's there. After a few minutes, Wonwoo saw Mingyu walking towards him. Mingyu is not saying anything yet but Wonwoo is already breaking inside. He wants to cry but he's just glad he can still hold it back. 

"Hey" Mingyu softly looked at him. Wonwoo can see Mingyu's hesitation in his face, that he wants to tell something but he can't. It's so excruciating for Wonwoo. 

"If you're going to say something, say it now, Gyu" Wonwoo said as he tried to hold back his emotion to come out. Mingyu looked down as he start speaking...

"You're lazy"  
"You're too quiet"  
"You're too short tempered"  
"You always give silent treatment"  
"There are times I question myself if you really love me"

Wonwoo cannot say anything. He can't believe that those words came out of Mingyu's mouth. He's the last person he thought that will hurt him like this. Wonwoo can't hold back his emotion anymore. Tears runs down his face. 

"I'm so sorry you felt that way. Maybe I'm not really just not enough for you. I'm sorry for lacking at so many things. Sorry for being me. Sorry if I won't be able to give you kids. Sorry if I can't make you happy.  
I love you so much but if I'm already hurting you, I can't stay because that's the thing I don't want you to feel whenever you're with me"

Wonwoo is about to walk away from Mingyu when the latter grabbed Wonwoo's hand, pulled Wonwoo closer to him and wrapped him in his arms, his right hand is on Wonwoo's hair caressing it gently.

"What are you talking about? Kids? What?" Mingyu confusedly asked Wonwoo.

"The girl with you earlier. The reason you called me here today is because you're breaking up with me, right?" Wonwoo said as he keep on sobbing. Mingyu held him tight. 

"I told you Won, it's not what you think. And just because we can't have kids, doesn't mean I won't be happy. Your existence is enough for me Won, believe me" Mingyu comforted Wonwoo. 

"And remember those things what I said earlier? Those are my thoughts about you, Wonwoo. You are not perfect" Mingyu said as he keep on hugging the older. He continued.

"But I, Kim Mingyu is taking full responsibility in taking care of you. I promise to take care of you whenever you don't want to do anything. 

To talk to you whenever you want someone to talk to. To calm you down whenever you got pissed. You're always hitting me, but this time, I'll fight back. I'll fight you back with a kiss."

Finally, Mingyu freed Wonwoo from his hug. He once again held Wonwoo's hands while gently rubbing using his thumb.

"Everything changed when I met you. You made my life so worthwhile. That's why when I left for work, I realized many things, especially when they talked to me and offered me to work with them permanently. I suddenly thought of everyone in Korea. Seventeen, Carats, my family and especially you. Just the thought of not having you with me is unbearable."

Mingyu lifted Wonwoo's hand and pulled it closer to him and put a gentle kiss that made Wonwoo flutter. 

"So don't you ever think that I will break up with you because I don't have any plans of letting you go." Mingyu softly whispered.

Mingyu went closer to Wonwoo. Mingyu touch Wonwoo's face and wipe his tears caressed it gently, he went even closer Wonwoo to place a kiss on his forehead. 

"Jeon Wonwoo. I, Kim Mingyu, your bestfriend, your rival, your chef, and your handsome boyfriend, asking you..."

Mingyu kneeled down in front of Wonwoo, at the same time, the darkness disappeared when a soft and subtle lights starts to appear, and slowly, Wonwoo can see Mingyu's face clearly smiling at him brightly as their surrounding lights up. 

Mingyu took out a ring out of his pocket and look back at Wonwoo. 

"Jeon Wonwoo, will you marry me?"

Wonwoo was too surprised on what's happening right now, he wants to speak but he can't. He's too overwhelmed, but he managed to respond to Mingyu by nodding his head too many times. 

"Is that a yes??" Mingyu nervously asked Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo went closer to Mingyu who's kneeling in front of him and cupped his face and kissed him passionately, hoping that the younger would get the message. 

"Y-Yes.. of course. I love you so much" Wonwoo said between the kisses.

"Oh my God! Finally! He said Yes!!!!" Mingyu carried Wonwoo and kissed him one more time. 

Wonwoo was surprised once again when he saw everyone present at the very moment. His family is present, as well as Mingyu's, and the rest of seventeen members. All of them are cheering for both of them. 

All of them are congratulating Wonwoo and Mingyu, hugging them. Both of them are just in a pure bliss. Wonwoo stopped for a moment when he saw the girl with Mingyu earlier at the airport standing from afar. When Mingyu noticed Wonwoo looking at the girl. Mingyu waved at the girl to come forward. 

"Wonwoo, this is Hana, she's an event planner and she helped me made this proposal possible way back in LA." 

Mingyu tried not to laugh when he saw Wonwoo blushed out of embarrassment. 

"Hi, I'm Hana. I heard so much about you from Mingyu, and I can tell when we first met, he really loves you, and finally congratulations!"

"Thank you.....and sorry" Wonwoo said to Hana. The latter got confused when Wonwoo said sorry but she just smiled and excused herself. 

"Why didn't you tell me that she's an event planner? I got jealous over nothing" Wonwoo said, blushing red. 

"If I tell you that earlier, all of our plan will go to waste" Mingyu can't helped but adore Wonwoo's cuteness everytime he feel embarrassed. He pinched Wonwoo's cheeks. 

"Everything is so worth it because I get to see a jealous Wonwoo." Mingyu teased Wonwoo. 

"Stop teasing me"

"Okay okay. Hahaha" Mingyu snatched a kiss from Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu hugged Wonwoo once again and swayed themselves as a soft music starts playing. 

"It's true your not perfect, Won. But that's what made me fall for you. Your imperfections makes you perfect, and I fall for it everytime."

"I'll make sure to make you happy everyday. I'll cook your favorite food. Anything that you want, I'll do it."

Wonwoo snuggled on Mingyu's neck. 

"Just you with me is enough for me, Gyu. You are more than enough"

"By the way, I forgot to put this on to you. I'm so sorry"

Mingyu put the ring onto Wonwoo's finger, he entwined his hand to Wonwoo and kissed them.

"Perfect fit. Wonwoo complimented. 

"Yes, so perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on it since I'm not really used in writing fluffs. 
> 
> But I hope you liked it 💜💚


End file.
